Operation: Luck of the Irish
by AirNationOracle
Summary: Rory realizes there's something he can do to bring his friends Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel together before leaving for Ireland. S3 AU.


**Title**: Operation: Luck of the Irish

**Rated**: M

**Writing Time**: 03/15-03/17/2012

**Pairing(s)**: Kurt/Rory friendship with a touch of Kory, Kurt/Sam

**Warnings**: Copious amounts of pure smut with light humor. You don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. If I did, Chris Colfer/Kurt would get much more screen time and Chord Overstreet/Sam would NOT be leaving the show! (I still don't own Glee but he's coming back so it's better than nothing). That, and Chord would never leave my bedroom, but that's a story for another time (and one I'd be too selfish to share ;) So without further ado, on with the smoochies! ^^

**Summary**: Rory Flanagan muses on his time spent in America and how he was able to bring his best friend Sam Evans together with the boy they both love.

**Author's Note**: This is just a little something that popped into my head earlier this week since St. Patrick's Day is coming up and Damian McGinty is coincidentally pure Irish. Ironically, I didn't start writing this until three days before St. Paddy's Day since I can't drink until Lent is over in April :( I don't know what my muse was smoking at the time he thought up this prompt but I hope you like the results. I'm certainly new to the Kurt/Rory friendship world so I'm a little nervous about posting this :( Please be kind towards me if you can and if at all possible, try reading this (aloud or to yourself, it's your choice ;) in Rory's adorable accent. I'll admit: I totally did throughout the entire writing process ^^ Betaed by me; if you happen to spot some (if any) mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know via PM or review. Thank You!

* * *

><p>There were many things Rory Flanagan would remember about his freshman year at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. It was here in America that he tasted peanut butter for the first time and learned the hockey players at school were possessed by demons. Now that the year was ending and he would soon leave for his native Ireland once again, there was one thing he realized he regretted and it was not becoming closer to Kurt Hummel. He could still remember the first time he noticed the ferocious teen when Finn Hudson walked him into the choir room a month after school started. His heart melted at the sight of the beautiful lad tucked away in the corner like he was, dressed to the nines but horribly sad. The Irish teen remembered how he perked up a little when he sang his audition piece but after that, interaction between them was limited.<p>

Another first in the United States came when he played dodge ball for the first time. He thought Noah Puckerman was kidding when he said "Don't die" but Puck wasn't wrong about that. Those Troubletones were ruthless and who would've thought rubber balls could cause so much damage? The one thing that stood out the most was Kurt; the way Kurt stuck up for him while he was on the floor crawled up in the fetal position being pelted by dodge balls. How _nice_ Kurt's hand felt in his when the older boy helped him up, the way Kurt verbally sparred with that Latin cheerleader who got Brittany's pot of gold. He stopped caring about that as soon as Kurt stood up for him when he couldn't. Strange country, America was. In Ireland, he never entertained the idea of his being attracted to other lads. Now Kurt Hummel's beautiful face and eyes bluer than the Atlantic were all he could see.

Rory will never forget how the world shifted around him the day an Irish-American lad named Sam Evans walked into the choir room. If Kurt was the most beautiful boy Rory's ever seen, Sam was definitely the most handsome. Big lips and a smile that lit up the world, bright blonde hair and eyes as green as the Emerald Isle he came from; what he noticed most was how Kurt's entire face started the shine the moment Sam walked into the room. Then there was that song Sam sung while Finn passed around cups of sparkling cider. He'd never heard country music before in Ireland; _Red Solo Cup_ was officially his favorite song in the entire world. When Sam walked up to him singing, he wanted to reach out and kiss those big pink lips until he was blue in the face. However he contained himself will always be a mystery but he thinks Kurt's surprised face watching Sam sing around the room was what stopped him from doing it. That's when he realized if he wanted to be Kurt's friend, kissing someone who was important to the lad would not be the way to go about it.

Now the enigma that was Kurt Hummel was beginning to unfold. Were he and Sam an item before he moved or transferred? Were Kurt and Sam going to get back together now that the blonde lad was back? Finn filled him in on Sam and Kurt's history: how he voiced his disapproval over his and Sam's duet last year (Rory was disappointed Finn seemed to have a problem with gay people), how he figured Kurt had a little crush on Sam but the Irish-American was straight so nothing happened with it, how… _relieved _Kurt had been when Sam left with his family for some state called Kentucky. That confused him; why would Kurt be happy that Sam was gone? Finn told him (embarrassed about the entire thing) that Sam stood up for Kurt when he didn't and as a result, became friends with the lad. Later on he learned for himself what an upstanding lad Sam really was when the blonde offered to host him for the holidays, making the same offer but coming up short during Valentine's. He felt so bad for Sam when Kurt's old friend Mercedes Jones sang the ultimate kiss-off song in Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You._ Believe it or not, they have _The Bodyguard_ in Ireland. That was such a mean thing to do to someone as wonderful as Sam.

But now that the year was coming to an end and Rory wanted to leave a lasting impression for his new American friends; or more so for Kurt. Rory was initially surprised he and Blaine broke up; apparently they'd been the poster couple for gays at McKinley until the Michael faceoff where Blaine was almost blinded by the criminal chipmunk or whatever he heard Kurt calling Sebastian Smythe under his breath. Whatever, he figured. It would just be up to him to make Kurt happy; he felt like he owed his best American friend Sam for being so kind to him during the year and he wanted to see Kurt smile. Rory knew that if he could get him and Sam together, it would make them both happy and Rory could return to Ireland knowing his friends wouldn't be sad.

So that's how _Operation: Luck of the Irish_ came into being. He smiled to himself thinking that his dorky friend Sam would find Rory's plan title amusing.

"Hey Kurt!" Rory said as the choir room emptied out, Sam shooting the pair a soft look before leaving.

Kurt smiled at the Irish boy but his eyes looked sad. "Hi Rory."

"What's wrong, boyo? You look sad."

Glasz eyes rolled at the Irish expression. "Nothing. It's just beginning to dawn on me that senior year's almost over and I don't have a lot from my high school days to show for it."

"You're going to New York after graduation, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah I am. It would've been nice if I could take one good thing with me but I can't. You're leaving for Ireland, Mike and Brittany are going to dance school in L.A. and Santana's going with them, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Sugar and Tina are staying here, Finn and my charming sister-in-law are going to be cohabitating together in Queens, and Sam—"

"You're gonna miss Sam?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to miss Sam. I think I'm going to miss Sam the most," realization hitting him in the heart like a bullet.

This conversation was headed exactly where _Operation: Luck of the Irish_ needed it to go. "Can I make a suggestion then, boyo?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, actually I have a question first: do you like Sam?"

Rory will never forget how wide Kurt's eyes were shocked open as he looked at the Irish boy, almost like he'd never seen anything like him before. The sight would have been funny but now wasn't the time for chuckles. "Kurt?"

The brunette looked at the choir room doors before turning back to Rory and nodding gently. Rory smiled like it was Christmas with the Evans family all over again. "You know he likes you too, boyo."

"He does?"

Now Rory snickered; Kurt looked like a puppy who was promised a treat. "He had a lot to say about you while we were in Kentucky for Christmas."

"He did?"

"Cheer up laddie. I'm not pulling your leg or anything. Sam's crazy about you. If you like him too, you two should be together," Rory smiled. "Here's my suggestion: go for it."

Kurt was confused. "Go for what, Sam? I can't do that."

"And why not Kurt? Is there some law stopping you from being with him?"

_Actually yeah, considering I'm eighteen and Sam's still seventeen._ "I can't tell Sam I still like him after all this time when I'm going to New York in four months and Sam's going back to Kentucky. It would be wrong of me to say anything. Besides, Sam's straight."

Rory snorted a little under his breath. "Do you have hearing problems or something, boyo? I just said Sam spent his entire Christmas vacation talking about you. That doesn't sound very straight to me."

Kurt blanched a little. "Sorry. It's just— habit."

"What's a habit, lad?"

"Believing I can't have someone I want because he's straight. I had a crush on him a year ago and even when I was with Blaine it didn't go away. I want him, don't get me wrong. I've always wanted Sam but I didn't think I could have him."

"Well, think you can now, boyo. Do you trust me?"

"Actually, I do," Kurt answered with a smile.

Rory returned his smile. "Then trust me when I say Sam is taken with you."

"Really?"

Now Rory laughed. "Really, boyo. Sam just doesn't know how to approach you. He thinks you don't like him the way he likes you."

"He doesn't think I like him?" Kurt scoffed more to himself than the other teen. "I walked in on him in the shower last year for Gucci's sake!"

"You did what?" Rory asked amusedly.

Kurt blushed when he realized what he admitted, other than still liking Sam. "It was to break off our duet partnership. The shower's just where he happened to be at the time."

"The duet Finn talked you two out of?"

The brunette looked at Rory and just nodded. He didn't know how Rory knew Finn said something to him and Sam but right now, it wasn't important. "Yeah, _that_ duet," Kurt responded a little sorely.

"Well, cheer up lad! You want Sam and Sam wants you. Maybe this'll help you be brave and make a move." He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up, making Kurt laugh. It was the four-leaf clover he'd presented Artie with when both were fighting over Mini Santana during Valentine's Day.

"Guess you people really _do_ just carry those things around," Kurt mused.

"Stop laughing Kurt," Rory ordered with a teasing grin on his lips, "or I won't be giving you me lucky charm."

A full-on barrage of laughter escaped Kurt's throat at that, the brunette doubled over in his seat laughing. "I'm glad Irish stereotypes amuse you so much, laddie."

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied, a dry chuckle flying past his lips. "But that was just the dorkiest thing I've ever heard. And I live with Sam; believe me, I've heard my fair share of dork-tacular things."

"Wait. You and Sam are living together?"

Kurt nodded, wiping a laughter tear from his eye. "Yeah. Didn't you know that?"

Rory shook his head. "I didn't. Wonder why he didn't mention it?"

The countertenor shrugged. "Sam's weird like that."

"And yet you still love him?"

He nodded and blushed at the same time.

"I thought you liked him?" Rory asked.

Glasz eyes flew open as he realized the Irish boy tricked him and he further outed his feelings. "There's no way you'll forget I admitted that, is there?"

"Can't do, boyo," Rory smiled sadly. "Now here," he held out the clover. "Take me lucky charm and go on home to Sam. He's waiting for you. Be brave laddie, and don't be scared that Sam can't return your feelings."

Kurt accepted the clover from the teen's outstretched hand and stood up, slipping it into his pocket. Rory stood up as well and Kurt was compelled by his emotions to pull the Irishman into a hug. The younger boy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt in return, pulling the brunette against him. "Now go home boyo, and give Sam a _big_ hug instead."

The diva laughed as he and Rory let each other go. "Thanks for everything, Rory. If there's anything I could ever do for you…"

Rory leaned back in and caught his lips against Kurt's, stunning the brunette into silence. When Rory pulled away, an easy smile set on his face. "Just make yourself and Sam happy, Kurt. That's all I want."

Once more, Kurt pulled Rory against him in a hug.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," Sam smiled, noticing the brunette leaning against his doorframe. "What's up?"<p>

Kurt smiled back, his heart pounding wildly compared to the calm exterior on his face he was trying to convey. "Nothing much. Just— I'm home."

"Well I'm glad you are," the blonde replied easily.

"Had an interesting conversation with Rory earlier after Glee let out," Kurt said as he nervously stepped into Sam's room, sitting on the edge of the boy's unmade bed.

"Yeah?"

The brunette nodded. "I did. He had some… _things_ to say that were of interest to me."

Sam was dying inside at Kurt's coy words; he felt ready to tear his hair out. He settled instead for sitting down beside Kurt. "So what did he have to say?"

Kurt turned to face Sam and arched an eyebrow, the sight arousing the blonde on the spot. "You're going to make me do it, aren't you Trouty Mouth?"

"I have no ide—"

The blonde's words were cut off as a soft kiss was ghosted against Sam's lips, Kurt wrapping his hands behind his neck and pulling the muscular boy closer toward him. "Now do you have an idea?" Kurt asked as he returned Sam's lips to him.

"Rory said you liked me as much as I liked you but I didn't want to believe him," Sam said in a dry voice.

"Next time listen," Kurt winked. "But he was a little wrong."

Sam looked at him a little wearily but thrilled Kurt's arms were still around his neck. "What did he get wrong?"

"I don't like you," Kurt stated seriously, loving the pouting hurt look on Sam's face. "I think I actually love you, Sam Evans."

The blonde brightened considerably at Kurt's declaration, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and pulling him in for a hug. A hand crawled up his back and Kurt felt Sam's strong fingers massaging his scalp soothingly, making his skin tingle all over.

"Don't stop," Kurt moaned as his eyes slipped closed and his head softly hit Sam's defined shoulder.

"You like that?" Sam whispered with an amused chuckle, keeping an arm firmly around Kurt.

Kurt nodded, rubbing his cheek into Sam's cottoned T-shirt while his nose nuzzled the blonde's neck purposefully. Sam sighed as the tip of the brunette's nose brushed against his neck's pulse point, the sensation driving him wild.

"Kurt," the blonde whimpered, falling apart above the boy in his arms.

"You like that?" Kurt teased, continuing to nuzzle his nose against Sam's throat.

"Oh Kurt," he moaned the diva's name like a prayer.

The former cheerleader brought his leg up around Sam and started lowering the blonde down onto the mattress. Sam looked up at Kurt and grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around the diva. Kurt caught Sam's fish lips in a kiss and climbed as gracefully on top of him as he could, making sure he wouldn't slip off the blonde.

"How far are we gonna go?" Sam asked as he broke away from the brunette, needing to catch his breath. "I'm comfortable with whatever but it's totally up to you. No pressure."

Kurt smiled. "Let's go all the way."

He didn't miss the flash that sparked in Sam's beautiful eyes at the admission. "Yeah?" he clarified, licking his lips. "You wanna go all the way?"

"I want the full White Chocolate experience, Guppy Lips," the brunette grinned.

Sam licked his lips again, this time in excitement. "Alright then, let's get started!" he exclaimed.

Kurt laughed as Sam bucked out from underneath and stood up, running towards the door and locking it behind him. Glasz eyes were shining with delight as Sam strutted back towards him, pulling off his crisp white T-shirt. Kurt watched as Sam swung the shirt over his head a few times and laughed, taking in the sight of the blonde's broad chest and tight abs. Now it was his turn to lick his lips; Sam's eyes following the motion with delight. His shirt went flying across the room when Sam let it go and Kurt watched it fall to the floor, his eyes excitedly turning back to Sam. The blonde winked as he deftly popped open his fly, seductively pulling the zipper down. Kurt was beginning to feel a little hot under the collar as he greedily watched Sam wiggling out of his jeans and letting them fall around his ankles.

"Hurry up, Sammy," Kurt whimpered, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Nuh-uh," he teased, clicking his tongue a few times. "You said you wanted the full White Chocolate experience. I'm just trying to give you that."

The brunette surged forward and tugged Sam over to him by his boxer waistband, the blonde hobbling with his jeans still around his ankles before falling on top of the brunette. "I changed my mind. I want you more than White Chocolate. I can experience it some other time."

Sam delighted at the mention of _some other time._ That meant they were going to be doing more of this in the future. He couldn't wait for that to happen. "Whatever you want Kurt."

He snaked a hand into Sam's boxers and cupped the blonde's erection, making the muscular boy hiss in pleasure. "_This_ is what I want. Now give it to me!"

Green eyes positively sparkled with want and need as he complied, shucking off his shorts and jeans, an arm wrapped underneath the brunette. Sam's lips found Kurt's and the soprano whimpered as the palms of his hands were met with bare blonde flesh. Kurt took his lips back and admired Sam's naked body on top of him, eyes tracing over every last inch of the blonde. Sam blushed under Kurt's scrutiny before sitting up some and liberating the brunette from his clothes.

Kurt's heart pounded at Sam's take-charge demeanor, not caring his Alexander McQueen outfit was being subjected to Sam's bedroom floor. He made to unbuckle his knee-high boots but Sam lightly slapped his hand away. "Leave 'em on," he purred.

A fresh blush spread across Kurt's face but he heeded the blonde's command and reached his hand up to Sam's shoulder, bringing the boy back down for a kiss. Sam hummed against his lips as he finished taking Kurt's clothes off, freeing the boy from his layered confines.

"Do you have anything?" Kurt asked as his mouth stopped attacking Sam's.

"Open the drawer," he answered, shaking his head a little to clear the haze from his brain.

The door Sam mentioned opened under Kurt's touch and he filtered through his things until he came across a new box of condoms. Sam let him up a little so he could better reach for his supplies. Kurt grabbed at the box and opened it, pulling the strip of condoms out. He ripped one off the strip and tossed the other eleven on the floor, handing the single to Sam.

"You still want to do this?"

Kurt looked up at Sam, holding his cheek in the palm of his hand. "Yeah, I'm feeling lucky and want to share the feeling. Let's do it."

"You're the boss, Kurt."

The brunette grinned. "Better believe I am, Sammy. Now, do you want me to put this on or do you want to?"

Sam sighed, still in disbelief that this was happening. "You do it. I need to get something from my bag."

Kurt nodded as Sam picked himself up off the mattress and hopped off the bed, grabbing at his backpack. Something green and crinkly-sounding slipped into Sam's palm and the blonde pulled it from his bag, holding it up. Kurt laughed as Sam grinned, holding a little green bag dotted in four-leaf clovers.

"Present from Rory?" Kurt asked amused.

He nodded. "Didn't you get something?"

"His 'lucky charm,'" the brunette answered in his best (but Sam could've probably done a better one) Irish accent.

Sam laughed at Kurt's attempt to sound like Rory but arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Check my jeans pocket if you can find them."

The blonde tossed the little bag over to Kurt and looked around for the pants he'd pulled Kurt out of. Picking them up, he dug around in a pocket but came up empty handed. He pulled something out of the other one and laughed at what he was holding.

"He gave you his lucky charm then," Sam observed in a much better accent.

Kurt laughed at how Rory Sam sounded, nodding through his giggles because he couldn't talk.

"He gave him his lucky charm. Now get over here and see how well it's going to work out for you."

Sam sprang back over to Kurt, setting the little clover down on the bedside table. Kurt ripped open the foil and extracted the condom, getting up on his knees to slide it down Sam's excited length. The blonde leaned back on his elbows as Kurt reached for the little bag Rory had given him earlier, a bottle of lube falling onto the mattress. Kurt arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he picked it up and snapped the cap open, slicking his fingers up and massaging Sam's manhood.

"Does this stuff smell like Irish Spring or is it just me?"

"I think Rory's taking his Irish heritage a little too far," Kurt mused, the entire room beginning to smell spicy, "but now's not the time to complain."

"Smells good though," Sam commented, taking the bottle from the brunette as Kurt started rubbing the excess lube in between his legs.

"It does indeed Sam."

Sam set the bottle down on the floor and watched as Kurt fingered himself open, his eyes never leaving the brunette's. He crawled back over to Kurt who was lying down now, stretching himself open on three fingers.

"You ready?"

Kurt nodded, slipping his fingers out of himself. His legs opened and Sam nudged himself between the brunette's thighs, reaching down for a little kiss. "Nervous?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm excited. You don't know how long I've waited to do this with you."

Sam shook his head. "I think I have an idea."

The brunette smiled up at him as Sam positioned himself over his entrance and slowly lowered himself down, the countertenor opening up for him easily. Kurt hissed in delight as Sam breached his opening; feeling himself stretch wider than he prepped himself for. Sam's lips were nipping at his instantly, the blonde's mouth against his cheeks and chin the further into him Sam sank. Kurt moaned with every inch of Sam he felt until the blonde's pelvis was pressed up against his hip bones.

"You're so damn _big_," Kurt commented, Sam holding himself steady above him.

"You feel amazing," Sam said with a kiss, Kurt's hands sliding up his arms.

"Move, Sam," the brunette whispered after a peaceful moment between them had passed.

Sam complied and pulled himself out, leaving the tip of himself inside Kurt before pushing back in, making the diva's eyes shock open in pleasure. He moaned as Sam buried himself inside him again, his hands squeezing the blonde's biceps. In and out Sam slid, Kurt groaning and squeezing himself around Sam, the sounds Kurt was making music to Sam's ears.

He leaned himself back on the bed and pulled Kurt up, the brunette now nestled on top of him. Kurt's hands went from around Sam's muscles to balancing against the blonde's strong chest, Sam's hands wrapped around his hips. The blonde was moving Kurt up and down his length, his eyes noticing every little detail about the brunette: his face beginning to shine with sweat, the way his eyes were closed in pleasure, how the tip of his tongue was sticking out of his mouth, almost as if in concentration. His hands slid up Kurt's sweaty sides to grab his face, pulling the sweet boy down for a kiss.

"What's that for?" Kurt sighed into Sam's lips.

"I think I love you too, that's what it's for," Sam answered.

Kurt's lips went back to Sam's, kissing the boy for all he was worth. "I love you Sam," the diva whimpered as Sam snapped his hips up, hitting Kurt's sweet spot.

"SAM!" Kurt screamed against Sam's mouth. "Do that again!"

Sam lined his tongue outside his mouth in mock concentration and thrust himself up into Kurt, hitting the spot inside him that caused Kurt to scream. "AGAIN!" Sam relentlessly kept hitting that spot per Kurt's request, making the brunette squeal in pleasure above him. The blonde's hand wrapped around Kurt's weeping length and began pumping the organ to life, Kurt's eyes flying open to watch. Sam felt Kurt rapidly plump up under his touch, his hand stroking up and down the brunette's length. Kurt bounced along to the rhythm Sam was setting, sliding up and down Sam with abandon.

"Work it baby," Sam grunted, thrusting into Kurt.

Kurt groaned as Sam slammed into his channel, stroking him up and down furiously. By now Kurt was a whimpering mess as Sam stimulated senses the brunette didn't even know he had, Kurt's brain function turned to tapioca. His breath was hitching hard in his as Sam pumped and stroked, bringing him over the edge as he spilled himself all over Sam's rock-hard abs.

"Damn, Kurt!"

The soprano stifled a snicker as his body began to lax, Sam continuously pounding into him for his release. "Don't blame me," Kurt whimpered out of breath. Weakly he reached out for Sam and caught his lips in a kiss. "That's all because of you."

Sam growled against Kurt's sweet mouth as he exploded inside the brunette, his seed restricted to the protection around him. He threw his head back and hitched himself further into Kurt as he could, the smaller boy milking him for everything he was worth. "Damn, Kurt," he muttered breathlessly as he lowered him and Kurt back down to the mattress.

"I think it was the luck of the Irish," Kurt said in a small voice, the scent of Irish Spring heavy in the air around them.

The blonde laughed a little; tiredly, he carefully lifted Kurt off him and the brunette released the hold he had around Sam, the athlete slipping out of him. Kurt clenched himself a few times, already missing Sam inside him. Sam trailed kisses against Kurt's chest as he lay the boy down on the rumpled mattress sheets, reaching over to the bed table for some tissues. Kurt took them from Sam and wiped himself off the blonde's buffed abs, Sam smiling down at the brunette's considerateness.

"Thanks Kurt," Sam gratefully smiled, leaning down some to kiss the boy.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled back, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

He nodded, lifting himself over Kurt to sit on the bed's edge. Sam carefully snapped the condom off himself and tied it up, tossing it in the wastebasket beside the bed along with the damp tissues. Sam walked to the closet and pulled down his spare comforter, smiling as he made his way back to Kurt and noticed the boy was fast asleep. Chuckling quietly, he covered Kurt and got back into bed, wrapping the countertenor up in his arms.

"I love you Kurt," Sam whispered in the brunette's ear, pressing a gentle kiss to its shell. "And I always will."

The need to sleep started to sink in before Sam's eyes flashed open again, his mind suddenly alert. He carefully extracted himself from Kurt and got out of bed once more. He sought out his jeans and grinned when he found them, pulling his phone from its pocket. Slowly but surely, he texted Rory with a smile on his face. {Operation: Luck of the Irish was a success. Thanx Ror!}

A few seconds later, the Irish teen replied. {You're welcome, boyo. You lads make sure to take care of each other now!}

Sam smiled as he tossed his cell down on his jeans and crawled back into bed with Kurt, once again taking the beautiful boy in his arms and holding him close. Before he knew, he was asleep alongside his lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Done like dinner! I'm actually a little surprised at myself because this story was originally meant to be a Kurt/Rory/Sam threesome fic but two pages in and the prompt changed completely to Kory friendship (with a microscopic touch of Kory) and plain Hevans endgame. I know that people who know me would swear I did it on purpose because I'm a diehard Kummer but believe it or not, I didn't. Like I said, this was originally meant to be Kary!threesome sexiness but something in the writing process changed and we got this instead. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and Happy St. Patrick's Day!

Chris Colfer and Damian McGinty are loves; Chord Overstreet is sex on legs. I'll stick with the love… for now! Please review and show me some ^^


End file.
